Memory of Taste SoulxMaka Oneshot
by AwesomeBex2000
Summary: Maka and Soul almost died one night while fighting a witch, tired and beaten up, they kind of confessed their love for each other. A little later, they're not dead, and Maka decides to confront Soul about it.


**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Soul Eater anime or characters. Nor do I own the song lyrics for 'Senorita' by Camilla Cabello and Shawn Mendes (a few of the song lyrics gave me inspiration for this oneshot)**

**I haven't finished the anime yet, but I ship Maka and Soul. But I decided to write a one shot and just stick it on here. No hate and no judging. Comments and feedback are appreciated.**

Maka sits on one end of the couch, huddled into herself and attempting to concentrate on the book in her hands, but her mind keeps wandering to a place she's not sure she wants it to go. It flashes back to the incident neither of them have brought up since it happened. About a week ago, Soul had kissed her. Her mouth tingles, seeming to remember how it felt to have his lips against hers.

That night they had just defeated an especially deadly witch and Soul had gotten to eat the evil soul. Both of them were beat up pretty bad, and Maka was still shaking from the fear that she could have lost her life, or ended up getting Soul killed. Soul sat beside her, shoulder leaning against hers as if he were trying to comfort her without being too obvious.

"We did it." He said, taking a deep breath and releasing it, becoming increasingly less tense and relaxing back more, now that the realization of the fight being over hits him.

"Yeah, we did. I couldn't have done this without you Soul, thank you." She said softly, closing her eyes and allowing a passing breeze to cool her sweaty face.

"Are you okay, Maka?" He asked, and when she tilted her head to the side to look at him she found his face closer to hers than she thought it would be. His ruby eyes glimmered with worry and relief.

"I'm fine." She replied, trying to relax without him noticing so she could assess her injuries. But the way he was watching her, she knew he would be able to see the bruises on her arms and abdomen if she glanced down to check. And she just couldn't seem to look away from him.

"What about you? Are you okay?" She asked him softly, breathing becoming lighter, wanting to make sure his own injuries weren't serious.

He nodded his head, and in doing that small and simple action, his face moved just that much closer to hers. Her heart began pounding heavily in her chest, and she could feel a heat rushing to her face. Suddenly she began thinking things she never had before. Like how attractively he gritted his sharp teeth together, and just how beautiful the color of his eyes were. She was hyper aware of where his shoulder was touching hers.

"G-good. We should probably rep-port back…" She stuttered, attempting to remove herself from the soon to be awkward situation.

He rolled to his feet and then held out a hand for Maka to take. "Yeah, we should go."

She took his hand and he gently pulled her up before releasing it. But neither of them made any move to leave.

Maka turned in a circle, surveying the damage done to the surrounding buildings.

"We almost died tonight, Maka, do you realize that?" Soul muttered as he too looked around at the destruction left over from their intense battle.

"Yes." She answered quietly, eyes falling onto him once more.

Her turned to look at her, and took the single step to close the distance between them. Her breathing hitched and she struggled to regain the rhythm. "What would you do if I died?" He wondered face frowning, and eyes narrowed with an emotion she'd never seen Soul show before.

"Yo-ou already know I can't live without you." She admitted once again, having already told him this once before.

"Good, because I feel the same." His voice was low and gentle, and before she knew it he had his hands on her waist, leaning down he pressed his lips against hers. She reacted immediately deepening the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck, and hands quickly becoming entangled in his silvery hair. He pulled her closer to his body, lightly nipping at her bottom lip and slipping his tongue in to dance with hers.

Maka blinks, drawing herself out of the memory, yet she still remembers the chills racing down her spine, and she finds herself desiring to kiss him again, craving to feel the way she did that night. To feel the sparklers going off behind her eyes, feeling the tingles as his fingertips pressed into her waist. She licks her lips, remembering the taste of his mouth, and yet disappointed that it isn't on her skin anymore.

Her eyes unconsciously flick to the silver haired boy just a few feet away from her on the floor at other end of the sofa. He's studying a piece of paper he's holding in his hands, and his mouth is curved down in an unhappy frown. With a closer look she sees it's lined with music notes. She wonders if he's trying to memorize the music, or if it's some other project he's working on. But that was just a passing thought as he gaze zeroes in on his face, roaming over the curve of his nose, and the way his lips are pressed together to create that attractive frown.

"How would you define our relationship, Soul?" Maka asks suddenly, hoping she sounds nonchalant. Soul blinks up at her, crimson eyes piercing emerald ones. She swallows, trying really hard to keep the threatening blush from spilling out onto her cheeks.

"We're best friends, why do you ask?" He replies firmly, before going back to looking over his sheet music.

Maka purses her lips as a stabbing pain shoots through her chest. She lowers the book, allowing it to drop closed on her lap. Is that really all she is? Just a friend? Just his partner? Just someone he can confuse with a kiss, only to let her know he actually doesn't feel anything for her?

Soul glances back up at the movement of her dropping her book, quickly becoming confused and worried at whatever expression is showing on her face. "Maka?"

"You say we're just friends, but friends don't know the way you taste, Soul." Maka finally manages to say, glaring at him, only to realize she just made a huge mistake. A red hot blush flashes onto her face and she searches for a way to backtrack, or to fix the situation. She opens her mouth, but then closes it because she can't find any words. She's left just staring at the shock on his face.

His eyes widen and his jaw drops at her bluntness, showing just the pointed edges of his shark-like teeth.

She groans and internally slaps herself across the face. How could she be so stupid! She's never worn her heart on her sleeve. She's always been the mature one, the rational one. The one time she allows her emotions to drive her decisions, and she screws up the best friendship she's ever had.

She forces an obviously fake laugh. "You know what? Forget I said anything." She grits her teeth, grabbing her book, she sticks her face in it, wishing the pages could somehow suffocate her. She frantically tries to stuff that memory into a corner of her mind she never goes and covers it up with a mental blanket or a box or something, hoping she'll never find it again. Her mind then starts going over scenarios in which she fixes this huge mistake and she and Soul just remain friends for the rest of their lives, and she finally turns him into a death scythe. At these thoughts, her chest fills with sadness, but she refuses to cry beacuse of a stupid boy.

"Maka look at me." Soul's deep voice breaks through her thoughts.

She doesn't obey the words. She's afraid of what he'll say.

"Maka." He repeats.

She steels herself, and carefully peeks out from behind her book to find him sitting next to her, leaning towards her just the slightest.

"Why are you being so difficult?" His eyes are soft and he has a small smile on his face. His tone and expression match to a familiar one she's seen before. Fondness.

"What?" She squeaks, stunned and, she admits, dazzled at his attractive features.

"If you like me, you can just say it." He grins, and she once again pictures those teeth biting into her lip. She shakes her head, attempting to clear it, but she's sure the blush on her face gives her away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She huffs, folding her arms and forcing herself to finally look away from him. On the inside, she's panicking. This is not how she thought this would go. Why would he say something like that? What does that even mean Does he feel the same weird feelings about her, that she feels about him? She doubts it, and she's not about to get her own hopes up, only to be let down in the end.

"I know you're thinking about how cool I am." Soul teases.

She whips her head back around. "You're kidding yourself if you think I-I-" She stutters, when he takes her face gently between his two hands, and she can't remember what she was going to say anymore. His face is just so close to her.

"Shut up, Maka." He mumbles, before his lips collide with hers.

The sparklers immediately light up in her stomach and behind her eyes. Exactly like it had happened that night. His thumbs stroke her cheeks as his hands slip down to her arms, then around her back.

She gasps at the momentum of him pulling her back and on top of him as he lays across the sofa. During her moment of surprise he's able to slip his tongue in and stroke the top of her mouth.

Her hands are on either side of his head, holding her up, and she admits slightly resisting the kiss. She can't comprehend what's happening. Why is he holding her like this? Why is he kissing her so passionately? Why is she over thinking this when it's clearly what she wanted from the beginning? At that last thought, she relaxes her arms, falling completely into him, deepening the already heated kiss.

One of his hands stroke up the length of her back to rest at her neck. Her own hands entangle in his soft hair. Chills spreading through her body causes goosebumps to rise on the surface of her skin when his tongue encircles hers, and she gasps as fireworks explode behind her eyes as he nibbles at her bottom lip, his arm tightening around her waist.

The kiss becomes more gentle, both of them just leaving their lips pressed together. After a few more moments, they finally pull away from each other, though Maka is left hovering over Soul. The fireworks fade and yet wherever he's touching her body is still warm and tingling. Her mouth is on fire and she can taste the coppery flavor of blood when she swallows. She takes a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut. She licks her lips, and is pleased to find that he tastes exactly the same as the first time they kissed. She keeps her eyes closed, afraid of what she'll see when she opens them. When she does, she's met with Soul's wide, teasing grin.

She blushes again. "Wha… What just happened?" She breathes out, sounding more lovestruck than she intended. She clears her throat.

"Geez, why'd you kiss me like that Maka?" Soul taunts, chuckling as he sticks his tongue out at her.

Her jaw drops and she's left floundering like a drowning fish. "Wha-I-I-I…. SOUL YOU'RE SO STUPID!" She shouts, reaching over, she grabs her book and slams it into his head. "Take that Maka Chop you idiot!"

He groans and releases her waist so he could clutch at his head with both hands. She slips off him and into the floor.

"What'd you do that for?" He huffs, head steaming.

"Because you said something dumb." She says sarcastically as she stands.

"Come on Maka we were having a moment." He whines, reaching for her waist again.

She steps just out of his reach. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't feel anything." She states nonchalantly, pretending to get distracted by her book.

"That's a lie. I know you like me. Friends don't know the way you taste, Maka." He throws her own words back at her.


End file.
